Scorpius' Hairy Heart
by Fleur Isabelle Delacour
Summary: The first Christmas pantomime in about a century comes up, and Scorpius has a sudden urge to audition with Rose... PLEASE READ! MY VERY FIRST STORY! Rated T because I'm paranoid bout kissing
1. TheQuestion

**This is my first fan fiction story, so dont get mad. The first couple of chapters are poo, but I promise that it will get better, so please dont give up on this story after you read this one chapter. I** **update super short chapters but most likely I will update really quickly. Leave a review about whatcha think, good or bad!- Destiny ***

* * *

Chapter 1: The…Question

Rose Weasley was sitting down at the library finishing her Ancient Runes homework when suddenly, Albus Potter, her best friend-cousin, and Scorpius Malfoy, her other best friend take the two seats next to her and rudely distract her thinking.

Al had very untidy black hair, much like his father's and a small amount of freckles splashed upon his face. He was the average height for a sixth year, and people didnt usually shout "gross!" when a girl admitted that she fancied him.

Scorp, on the other hand, had neatly cut blonde hair slightly darker than Draco Malfoy's, but still a light was very pale and was mostly known as the party starter around the school. Practically every other night he could be found in an empty classroom snogging another girl.

"Can you please take a break?" Al pleads. "You've been working on your Ancient Runes for _ages_."

"Yeah," Scorp agrees." Let's go outside, it's Saturday noon time and we just finished mid-term exams. How can you be working?"

Rose finally agrees to walk outside with them to their usual spot under their special tree, also known as the whomping willow. It didn't exactly…whomp anymore because it was super old. Now it pretty much just waves wherever the wind blows. She remembered the all of the stories her dad told her about the tree, how he and Uncle Harry drove into it in second year because a house elf shut the barrier to the Hogwarts train, how in third year they discovered that it was a secret passage…She wondered what it was like to have every single year so…exciting.

When they finally sat down, Scorp and Al rush into conversation about Quidditch. Rose just sat down and sighed with contentment. Suddenly, Scorp asks her a rare question for the trio, as they never do anything involved with art. He asks her if she's going to try out for the play this year.


	2. Agreements and Solutions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters, references, or ideas.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Agreements and Solutions

Rose considers for awhile. Why would she audition? She's _never_ been in a play or performance before in her life. She doesn't even sing in the shower. "Why?" she finally asks.

"I don't know." Scorp retorted, "I'm just completely knackered of doing absolutely nothing all the time, and Al doesn't want to do it. And anyways, it's the first time in decades, maybe even a whole century, since Hogwarts had a pantomime. Get into the Christmas spirit!"

"Well I guess I can _try…"_

"Whoa," Al complains, "You guys are just gonna leave me alone while you're at practice? I thought you were my best mates!"

"Simple Solution: Join the play or be in production, you know, _behind the stage." _Scorp said. "Yeah, I guess." Al sighs. "But only if both of you make it." _Doubtful_ Rose thinks to herself.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Scorp waves his hand. "Tryouts are tomorrow at 1:00, Rose. We'll find out if we make it at 3." "Okay. But I am absolutely famished right now, we missed lunch, "Rose said. "Shall we head to the kitchens then?" Scorp grins."We shall." Rose says as she hoists herself from the extremely comfortable seat of the tree's roots.

* * *

**p.s. : REVIEW! (and dont give up on reading!) Lab you!- Destiny***


	3. The Kitchens

**I'm super, really sorry about the wait with such a short chapter. Anyways, I know the first chapters suck, but I promise that it'll get better! And I also noticed that 40 people read this story and NONE left a review! So I'm going to give you a second chance. I just want to know what you think!- Destiny***

* * *

Chapter 3: The Kitchen

The trio walked deep into the castle and tickled a certain pear in a certain portrait to enter the kitchens. Cleo, a house elf that knew the Potter/Weasely clan very well, greeted them with great enthusiasm. "Good afternoon Miss Rose, Mr. Albus, and Mr. Scorpius." She bowed at each of them individually. "What would you three like today?" "_A date,"_ Rose could just hear Al mutter under his breath.

"I would like a roast beef sandwich, a baked potato, filled, a side salad, and pumpkin juice, please." Rose says.

"I just want fish and chips with water." Says Al, ('_I'm trying to keep a figure!' he tells Scorp)._

"Can _I _have," emphasizes Scorp, "Cheddar Cauliflower Cheese Gratin, Pumpkin Juice, an egg salad sandwich, some barbeque chips, and chop steak. Please and thank you."

"Jeez, if Aunt Hermione witnessed you two ordering food in the kitchens, she would _kill you guys._ Especially you, Rose." Al chuckled.

The three of them took seats at the small red and gold bench table (as they were all Gryffindor) and Rose couldn't help but notice how handsome Scorp looked that day. Well, he looked handsome every day, not cute or hot or anything, but handsome, and today he looked especially handsome, as if he was purposely doing it to impress someone. Rose wondered with curiosity who it was, probably Charlotte Abbot or Tierra Baker, the two girls that sixth year boys usually targeted. Rose was usually the last person Scorp or Al told their secrets to, even if they were best friends, but she never knew why. She just supposed that they were too embarrassed to talk about girls to a girl, as that was what their secrets were usually about. But Rose didn't mind, she usually didn't talk to them about that kind of stuff either, she usually talked to her dorm mate, Adyson, occasionally about how much she (really) liked Scorp, which was another reason why she didn't talk to the boys.

Rose's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance and fragrance of a sizzling, warm roast beef sandwich. She practically inhaled the two sides and offered the sandwich to her cousin, even though she still wanted to eat it. Apparently Al really was on a diet because he declined her offer of the sandwich, something that he never did.

"So why on the sudden diet, Al?" asked Rose with a mouthful of roast beef, tomatoes, grilled onions, and mushrooms.

"Huh?" Al replied sheepishly. Rose gave him her award winning stare down. "Oh, _that _ diet!" Al said nervously. "Uhh, well you see, okay, so, I really like Samantha Walker, and I realized that I need to lose weight."

Rose snorted. "Al, you're one of the skinniest Gryffindor sixth years, don't try and lose weight, if anything, why don't you _gain _a little, or work out or something."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I can become a second player for a beater or something, just so that I can practice with the Quidditch team."

"Sure, you do that," said Rose. "Wow, this is the first time I've ever witnessed Scorp not talk for more than ten minutes." Rose teased.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting? I really didn't mean to make you guys miss me."

"Oh no, by all means, keep quiet. I like you better like that." Al chirped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Meanwhile, I'm stuffed. Let's go up now."

"Okay" Rose and Al agreed.


	4. Almost Audition Time

**Disclaimer: It's not my story idea, okay? Calm down.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Almost Audition Time

Rose woke up on Sunday noon time to find that Adyson, her best girl mate that was also a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, left her a bit of pumpkin juice and eggs from breakfast that morning on her drawers. "That's why I love her," Rose muttered under her breath as she put on her clothes.

As she walked out into the common room, the first thing she noticed was Scorp pacing the room muttering her name and curses (the magical kind?) under his breath. He looked up and saw her. "WHERE THE BLOODY LEMON DROPS WERE YOU?"

"Um, sleeping." Rose tugged at her pink sweater sleeve that her grandmother knitted her.

"Are you kidding me?" Scrorp thundered. " I've been waiting here for ages for you! Al even went down to look for you!"

"And could you tell me _why_ you were waiting for me?" Rose asked hopefully.

"You _forgot_? In only _one hour_ we have to audition for the play! We don't even have lines to practice with!"

"Well, what's the play?"

"You don't even know what the play is? There are posters everywhere in the castle. Are you bloody blind?" Scorp took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "The play is _The Warlock's Hairy Heart."_

"Oh, I have the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and a script of that in my trunk. My mum gave me her translated version of the book and play versions of all the stories."

"Well hurry than."Scorp said.

"Don't worry, I got this." Rose ran up the steps to the sixth year girls' dormitory, flew to her trunk, and threw it open. She quickly grabbed her papers and handed them to Scorp.

He muttered a quick copy spell and gave Rose a copy. "Lets practice the ending part. Ready?" Rose nodded.

"You see my secret. My heart. It has aged without a body, as my body has aged without a heart." Scorp said as he read the script.

"What have you done?" Rose continued. "Put it back where it belongs, I tell you!"

There was a pause replacing the scene when the warlock places his heart in his body.

Suddenly, Al stepped into the common room. "This girl that's directing the play is calling all people interested in acting to meet in the big empty classroom on the fifth floor. It's about one o'clock already, hurry!" He panted, then he turned around and ran to the nearest staircase. Rose and Scorp had just enough time to look at each other and follow Al upstairs.

* * *

***sigh* About 90 people have read this story and none felt the urge to review... I forgive you. And I also need to tell you that the story WILL GET BETTER. Kay? So dont worry. Review Please.- Destiny***

**By the Way, you're my favorite reader!**


	5. The Auditions

**Hi Readers! Glad to see that you didnt give up on this story quite yet! And please dont! **

* * *

Chapter 5: The Audition

Scorp and Rose ran up the several staircases to the fifth floor. By the time they reached the top, Rose was panting so hard that she woke up a nearby portrait. They easily found the classroom and slipped inside just as a woman in her early fifties was finishing a speech. "Any questions? No? Well then, lets get on with it, shall we? For those that just walked in, you shall call me Madam Reed, and as my muggle neighbors say quiet often, _May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor_!" Madam Reed had blonde hair tied into a bun and was wearing red robes and very thick, round spectacles.

There were about thirty people auditioning for the play, including Samantha Walker, making Al red from the tip of his forehead to his small amount of skin between his robe hems and socks, Layla Longbottom, daughter of Professor Longbottom who was a friend of the family's, and Jared Thomas, head of Gryffindor Quidditch team and son of Dean Thomas.

"Please sign your name in the sign up sheet over here," Madam Reed pointed to a rather long piece of parchment on the desk in the front, "and sit down in any desk." The room filled with whispers of excitement and anxiousness as Rose and Scorp exchanged glances and made their way to the front of the room. They signed their names and waited in the desks to wait for when they would be called.

When everyone was finished signing in, Madam Reed called each person in alphabetical order into the corridor outside of the classroom. Each person took a surprisingly short amount of time, only about two minutes or so for each audition. Within twenty minutes of making silent gestures to one another, "Longbottom, Layla" was called. She swiftly walked to the door smiled friendly at Rose and walked outside. Rose sat down and waited.

Layla Longbottom was truly beautiful. She had long, wavy ombre hair going from a shade of brown to blonde, and it was widely known in Hogwarts that the highly envied Jared Thomas asks her out a few times every day, getting rejected every time, highly resembling the famous relationship of Lily and James Potter. She was in Ravenclaw and was one of Rose's competitors for the title of the cleverest girl in their year.

In a couple of minutes, Layla returned and "Malfoy, Scorpius" was finally called. Scorp practically ran out of the room in excitement and disappeared outside. Minutes later, he sat back down in his desk, a wide grin smeared on his face.

"Was it easy?" Rose asked. "Did she tell you whether or not you did good? What did she make you do?"

"I can't tell you," Scorp answered. "She made me swear that I don't tell the students that didn't audition yet."

"Fine." She groaned as Samantha Walker made her way to the door. "Good luck," Rose whispered as she walked swiftly pass her, giving Rose a smile and mouthing the words "Thank you".

This is it, Walker was right before Wealsey, in less than two minutes she would be called... "Weasley, Rose" Rose looked up, in what felt like three seconds, Samantha managed to finished her audition. '_Yay' _Rose thought as she made her way to the door.

* * *

**OOPS! Another Cliff Hanger! I really didnt mean for it to be like this, I just wrote it! Super Sorry! Okay, so I decided that until I get at least 3 new reviews, than I wont write the next chapter, deal? Luv you!- Destiny***


	6. The Real Audition

_Disclaimer: I do not own this setting or anything else, all props go to J.K. Rowling_

**_Yay!_ I finally posted! I have to admit, this one is a bit short, after waiting for so long, I got a bit of minor writers block, I knew what would happen, but I didnt know how to write it... Big thanks for reading, and leave a review! **

* * *

o

Chapter 6: How

_How am I going to audition? What am I supposed to do? I didn't practice anything except those two lines that I practiced with Scorp! _Those were the kind of thoughts running through Rose's head as she walked out the door. In middle of the corridor, Madam Reed was sitting on a long desk stacked with papers. She quickly scanned her wand around Rose's body from the seat of her desk as soon as Rose stopped in front of her.

"Mmm hmm," Madam Reed nodded as she finished prodding her wand. "I retrieved your acting and singing qualities with magic, so you won't have to formally audition." She said, explaining why the auditions we're so quick.

Rose let out a sigh of relief. "Well, umm, how are they?" She wondered aloud.

"Oh! Very good! Very good…" Madam Reed trailed off. "But you still have to answer just a few questions, so here's the first, if this play was a musical, would you be comfortable in singing for the main role?"

Rose thought about it. Did this mean singing in front of audiences? She wasn't so sure…but this meant a lot to Scorp… "Sure, I guess so." She finally said.

"Great, now, are you committed to any clubs? Quidditch?" She asked.

"No."

"Have you ever had any experience in performing at all? Or is this just an ambition?

"Um, just an ambition, I guess."

"Okay, I guess that's all I need for now." She smiled warmly. "You did very fine Rose, very fine…" She trailed off again, deep in who-knows-what-thoughts.

Rose walked back inside, feeling very confused but semi-satisfied. She swayed to her desk and stared blankly at the person in front calling out the last name and telling everyone that if they made it in, a scroll would be sent to them by three o' clock that day. A moment later, Scorp was practically shoving her off the desk, ready to go. They walked outside and they talked and talked about how they're interviews went.

Until they reached the Great Hall and realized they forgot Al.

* * *

**GINORMOUS shoutout to everyone at ! Leave a reaview, the more I get, the more motivated I am to update!**

** -Hope**


	7. The Results Are In

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in the world that I'm writing about. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling herself.**

**Hi guys! I'm so, so sorry for this late and short update! I couldnt seem to get it long and decided that you've waited long enough, even if the update was horrible... I love you guys so much for reading my story! I really appreciate it! Leave a review!**

**-Hope**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Results Are In…

Almost an hour later, Scorpius Malfoy was pacing back and forth in the Gryiffindor common room.

"Where are they?" he exclaimed. He glanced at the grandfather clock next to the fireplace. _Again._ "It's already 2:45! They should've delivered the results by now!"

"Relax Scorp!" Rose said. "She said **three o' clock** for the fifteenth time!" Rose thought Scorp was being completely ridiculous.

A moment later, Albus Potter stepped through the portrait hole. "Rose, your mum's asking if your leaving for the holidays. She also sends her luck to your audition. Oh, and thanks for leaving me alone back there with Samantha, guys. Scorp, you better learn how to sleep with one eye open."

"If we make it into the play, do we have to stay here?" asked Scorp, ignoring the threat.

"Yeah, I think so, but even if you guys don't make it, can you two stay here anyways? I made it into production crew and I really don't want to be alone…" Al pleaded, adding his famous-for-not-working puppy dog face.

"Sure, why not." Scorp answered.

"I don't know…what about Hugo?" said Rose.

"It's okay Rose, Hugo's a big boy, and anyway, he auditioned for production too. He said something about Makenna Foster…that's all I'm allowed to say." Albus smirked.

"Fine then, but I'm kind of wishing that I didn't audition. What if I make the lead? What then? All Reed told me was 'very good, very good…' What's that supposed to mean?" ranted Rose.

"Well, you would think that she meant very good, right?" Scorp joked. "It's pretty straight forward if you ask me."

"Ha ha, very funny," Rose said sarcastically. "I'm really serious, though. What if I can't do it? What if-"

"Okay, let's change the subject," Scorp interrupted. "When do we perform?"

"I think it's right after everyone comes back for next term." Albus said, eager for a change in subject.

"Bleh," Rose complained, "that means mum and dad are gonna insist on watching the performance."

"Whatever, just make sure they don't tell _my_ parents." Al confirmed. "Mum's gonna get all mushy over the fact that I'm involved with a play, and then she's going to scold me for not watching James."

"In that case, I'll make _sure_ that they tell your parents." Rose smirked as she twisted and played with the charm bracelet that Adyson gave her for Christmas.

A fourth year boy with curly brown hair interrupted their argument carrying two scrolls. Scorp let out an embarrassing shriek of delight, while Rose groaned and shrank into her chair. "Rose Wealsey and Scorpius Malfoy?" He said as he eyed Scorp carefully as if he carried a bomb.

"Yup, that's us!" Scorp said, completely unaware of the whole common room's stares. He grabbed his scroll and held it up dramatically as though he heard angels singing and saw a bright beam of sunlight shining down on it.

Al cleared his throat and grunted, "put it down," as he pretended to tie his shoe.

After about another five seconds, Scorp came to his senses and blushed deeply. The fourth year handed Rose her scroll, keeping his distance with Scorp. Scorp cleared his throat and whispered, "This is it, this is our-"

"Don't you think you've been dramatic enough?" Al complained.

"Yeah, Scorp," Rose agreed, "are you _purposefully _attracting attention?" She opened the scroll, preparing for the worst. She moaned aloud. "I got the lead girl role. 'Congratulations, you have been casted as the beautiful maiden that the warlock falls for once his heart has been placed in its rightful placed at the end of this hopeless love story.'" Rose read aloud. "Well that sounds like a cheerful role to play, what did you get Scorp?"

"One sec, I'm opening it," Scorp impatiently rolled the scroll open. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "I'm the warlock! The main warlock! The one with the hairy heart!"

"Congratulations," Al said with a bored expression.

* * *

**Okay, I'll make an Unbreakable Vow if you want, I promise that the next update will be better! I swear on River Styx!**

**Big shoutout to everyone from Pottermore! Thank you to The Third Sister, Stone, Holly and everyone else! **

**I also changed the rating to teen, only because I'm paranoid about the romance stuff, I hope that's okay with you guys!**

**Dont forget to tell me what you think!**

**-Hope**


	8. Rose Learns to Hate Winter Water

**Okay, I know I promised that I would update soon, but I have an explanation, SCHOOL STARTED. So anyway, normally I would rant on and on about how annoyingly early my school starts, but I'llsave you that torture :) Haha. Anyways, I know most of you guys have pottermore accounts, so for those who do, check out , its pretty much a great hall without lag :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Harry Potter books or references. *sob* Stop reminding me!**

**Anyways, please excuse the gramatical errors and whatnot, I kind of had to rush through this chapter.**

**-Hope**

* * *

Chapter 8: Rose Learns to Hate Winter Water

A day later, on Monday morning, Rose woke to an empty dorm room, all except for Adyson, of course. "Morning, sunshine," Adyson said as soon as she had seen that Rose had awoken.

"What time is it?" Rose groaned sleepily.

"Noon, I was just gonna head out for lunch, care to join me?"

"Where's everyone else?" asked Rose.

"Probably at their homes by now, they left at nine a.m. Hugo told your mum that you won't be going home for Christmas."

"Okay then, let me just freshen up and we'll be on our way."

In ten minutes time, Adyson and Rose made their way into the Great Hall. This year, there were forty students participating in the play total, whether they were acting, or in production crew.

Adyson lead the way to the Gryffindor table and took a seat across from Albus, who at the moment was inhaling shepherd's pie.

"Where's Hugo?" Rose asked

"I dunno, why are you asking me?" Al snapped.

"Well good morning to you to."

"-you mean good _afternoon_" Adyson interfered. "Rose, everyone knows not to bother your dear, dear cousin when he eats. It's common knowledge that if you do, you'll just start an unwanted fight."

"Okay then…" Rose raised her eyebrows. "Shepherds' pie? You _hate _shepherd's pie."

"Hey, don't be like that; I happen to just come from Qudditch practice, thank you very much." Al said.

"Quidditch practice?" Rose giggled. "You were actually serious about becoming a back up beater? All for _Samantha_?"

"So that's why he was so interested!" Adyson exclaimed. "Jared was wondering if he got in trouble with McGonagall for wearing red high heels all day Friday when he lost that bet with Scorpius."

Al clenched his teeth. "_Never speak of it." _he said, but Rose knew she saw a smirk hidden; after all, they _were _cousins.

Within ten minutes, Rose and Adyson ate about half of their food, and by the time they were done, Al, of course, already had two more servings.

"Where to next, Addie?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, how about a walk next to the great lake? We haven't done that since second year." Adyson suggested.

"M'kay, you coming, Al?"

"Fine, has anyone seen Scorp, though?" he asked.

"Nope, how about Hugo?" Rose added.

"I found them both! They're coming now," Adyson said. "Where's my prize?"

"It's lying right next to my giant lady bug." Rose teased.

"Oh, sure, tease the answer giver." Addie laughed.

"The answer giver?" Al scoffed. "Yup, she's starting to sound like Trelawney. Who knows? Maybe she'll start predicting death in her mashed potatoes."

"You guys are way too mean to teachers." Rose grinned.

Scorpius and Hugo approached the table. "What's up party people?" Hugo shouted.

"Hugo, you _really_ need friends from the _fifth year_." Al teased.

"Shut up." Hugo snapped.

"So where were you two?" Addie asked.

"Oh, you know, the library." Scorp said.

Hugo grinned." Yeah, we went to the library." He glanced twice at Scorp and gave him a wink. Rose made a mental note to never trust Hugo with a secret or on a surprise.

"Mhmh. Addie, how much do you want to bet that they weren't at the library?" Rose asked.

Addie scoffed, "I'll bet negative three galleons."

"Yeah, I'll pass on that bet." Rose said.

"Anyways, we already ate." Scorp said, "Where are we going?"

"We were just heading down to the lake to take a walk, are you coming?" Addie told him.

"I guess so," Hugo bounced with way too much enthusiasm.

The five of them made their way out of the Great Hall and outside. As they approached the lake, immediately Hugo pushed Al into it.

"Hey!" Al sputtered. He said a few other words too, but that's not so important. He grabbed Rose by the arm and pulled her in too. Rose instantly felt a rush of icy cold water run down her back.

"Urgh! What's wrong with you!?" Rose yelled. Under the water, she could see the Slytherin common room's green glare of a window. Colt West, a fifth year boy with rosy red cheeks and gelled jet black hair, was trying to communicate with a passing water nymph.

Meanwhile, Addie and Scorp were trying to pull Rose out of the water. Hugo was standing on the side, chucking.

"Thanks for the help, Hugo." Rose exasperated once she got out of the water. Addie had rushed to Hagrid's hut and fetched a few rough towels.

"Hugo Weasley and Albus Potter!" Rose snapped.

"Oh no Hugo! She used our full and _last _names!" Al fake gasped.

"Oh, shut up, Al, that _was_ really un-called for." Addie stepped in.

"Whatever, but I don't think I'll miss this lake for a really long time, I think the giant squid was having a dance party down there." Albus said.

Hugo and Scorp both exchanged glances. "A dance party?" Scorp asked. "Must have been hallucination." He said, trying to hide his natural Malfoy smirk.

* * *

**Okay, so I want your opinion, I have this story, and its more of something that I wrote when I was really bored, it isnt really good and I only have two chapters of it, I'll continue it if you guys want though. Should I post it? Review or PM me your answer please!**

**I hope you liked it more than I did, it's pretty short and more of a drabble, but I'll start working on the next chapter asap. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	9. Author's Note

**Hi guys! This is just an author's note today, apologizing for the lack of my writing. Well, I have a few lame excuses...of course.**

**First off, exam week just ended, but that's no excuse because it's been much longer than a week since I last uploaded.**

**Second, I was captured in the country of Panem. I just finished reading the Hunger Games Trilogy! Loved it! But that's really no excuse since it only took me two days to read each book. Then again, it did take me a whole week and a half to actually get a hold of Mockingjay :p**

**Third (technically part of first), I have school, which has really kept me busy, and sadly, when I do have time to get on the internet or relax, I don't spend my time writing my fanfiction, as I have another 20 page story due for literature, my school does this every year and send it to a company to bind it into a real book. (I got mad about that because I had already wrote my story for it [this story] but I wasnt allowed to use it because I posted it here and used characters from Harry Potter).**

**Well, that's pretty much all of my reasonable excuses that I could think of at the moment. Anyways, I'm super duper excited about the Mark of Athena coming out! It's already released, of course, but my bookstore's being slow. I'm planning on reading _I Am Number Four_ soon. Any other book recommendations? Oh, wait, never mind, that'll just make me update slower. So, expect my next story update...um...maybe during Thanksgiving? It sounds horrible, but I'm taking a break from the story right now to focus on my school work. And when Cross-Country comes around the corner in second quarter, I'm going to have even less time to complete. Meanwhile, I have some really good stories listed on my favorites that you should check out! Alot of them are from your favorite lists on your walls, but theyre still amazing!**

**While I might not be able to write more of the story, I can definetely do Q&A. Honestly, ask me about anything in your reviews, especially if you don't have an account here. If you do have an account, go ahead and PM me, or review, whichever you want. I'll be answering you questions in other author's notes. When and if you give me a question, remember to follow the rules and guidelines. I think I've covered just about everything...ta ta!**

**~Hope**


	10. Nothing Much

**Here is your well deserved chapter. This is way short and isn't much, but I was pretty busy (please visit profile) and I suffered from a small case of writer's block.**

Three hot baths in the prefect's bathroom later, Rose _still _felt very cold. The fact that Scorp and Hugo, the two most mischievous people she knew, were spending a lot of time together did not improve her mood either. Adyson and Albus both had Quidditch practice again that evening, so Rose was left with her best friend, the library. The library was probably the only reason she has kept her sanity through all of her years attending Hogwarts. Even at age three, she heard many stories about how she read whole muggle chapter books. While her mum was very pleased with her reading capability, her dad still insisted that she had some Weasley blood inside her other than her hair and freckles. Rose thought about her cousin James' favorite line; "_Childhood is like being drunk, everyone remembers what you did, except you." _Aunt Ginny used to slap him every time he said that (which was a lot), and Uncle Harry simply chuckled in the corner.

Rose made her way to her favorite table and opened her bag. She grabbed a muggle book called _Plugged In _by Anne Helo that her mum had sent her earlier that year. The story was about a girl that lived in a world of technology, and relied on it with all of her life. One day, though, the power went out and her life was changed forever. She met new people, learned new things, and was awoken from the spell of technology that kept her from living. Rose thought that the book was interesting because it was so unreal, that it was realistic.

Hours later, Rose found herself returning to the grounds of the castle. She had dropped her bag and retrieved a coat from her dormitory. As she stepped outside, she shuddered at the sight of the lake's icy glaze. Scorpius and Hugo were sitting at the willow and were studying what seemed to be a blueprint. Rose decided to investigate.

"What's going on, you two?" She called as she fought through the snow to the tree.

"Nothing, Rose, you can go back to reading muggle books now." Hugo said.

"I will, but only if you come with me, Hugo dear, Makenna Foster was up there, you know. She was doing research on love potions." Rose watched as her brother turned bright red, just as Al did when he saw Samantha.

"Liar," scoffed Scorpius. "She's over there with Scarlett." He pointed near the steps of the castle where Makenna and a few of her friends were enchanting snowballs to make them pink and purple.

Rose shot him a glare while Hugo turned from bright red to an even brighter red. "Do you think she heard us?" He asked frantically as his hands flew to his hair.

"Chill out, Hugo. She's all the way on the other side of the lake." Scorp cracked his knuckles-and Rose cringed at the sound-and laid back on the tree.

"Oh! I almost forgot, what was that blueprint for?" Rose asked.

Scorpius quickly tucked the paper in his back pocket. "Nothing," he responded suspiciously.

Rose grabbed the diagram from his pocket and sprinted to the next tree, climbing it all the way up out of reach. She unfolded it and took a peek. She gasped.

**Whoops! Cliff hanger! Anyways, I apologise for any grammar mistakes, I am only 12, after all, and I hoped you enjoyed. I recieved a bunch of PM questions and answered them through PM, so I found it unnecessary to make another long author's note. LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
